Soul Twist Reload
by KrisMiharu
Summary: What happens when he starts to realize his partner is shady? when he realizes that there is more to a certain feline? come with Soul as he embarks on a story of untold secrets and petty rivalries. rated M for language and possible sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is a new Blair and Soul role-play between my sisar and I, we decided to write this as a side story while we revise and edit our old one and give it a new name, seeing as how no one liked how real the other story had been. we hope you enjoy and share in our love for this pairing, Also, we are planning on turning this fic into the first of three maybe four stories with different pairings for Soul so if you don't like Soul and Blair please bear with us until we pair him with someone more suitable! c: thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! please R&R!**

* * *

Blair stood on top of her pumpkin house, licking her paws as she waited for the deliciously little s and that annoying girl to come kill her again. they were her only source of entertainment at the moment. she had already gone to the town and seen the fisherman for her daily fish. he always gave her a good cut to munch on. Such a sweet human. she mused her ear perking when she heard few twigs snap and spotted her prey. today she was going to go all out while playing with them. shifting to her witchy form she gave a soft mewl as she poofed away only to appear behind them.

waiting for them to pause in their little conversation she then pounced on the boy, "My dear little scythe-boy! when are you going to leave this ugly girl for me, hm?" she pouted pressing her breasts to the back of his neck as she ran her hands down his stomach. "I'm so lonely and your so cute, why don't you live with me, I promise I'll treat you better than she does." she said shaking her butt as she leaned down and nibbled on his ear.

Blair smiled wickedly, "Oh, come on little Meister...you know exactly why he would leave you for me little miss A-cup." bouncing away she blew Soul a kiss and disappeared into the trees with a seductive chuckle. sighing in content she couldn't help a smile curving her lips as she sat atop a tree and watch Maka yell at Soul for letting her sneak up on them, again. it was entertaining to watch to say the least. murmuring her little chant she jumped atop her floating pumpkins and directed them towards the road that led to her home. "If you keep yelling and blaming it on him the you'll never catch me~!" she sang shaking her butt towards them as her pumpkins grinned wickedly.

Not once. Not twice. Not even five. But seven times they had been caught in a row. That was a whole weeks worth of failing and loosing time to study. Maka and Soul weren't going to give up easily, but they had many flaws that prevented them from easily catching the witch, namely fighting. Soul had his hands inserted into his pockets while Maka stood tall and walked straight. Both were starting to get tired and a little discouraged that they would ever reach their 100th soul, but everyone knew becoming a Death Scythe was no easy task.

"Alright Soul. This time we're going to do it." Maka stated confidentially, her usual way of trying to strike her partner with enthusiasm. He yawned in response, but it was meant in a good way. "Right. There's no way we're going to fall short to this chick again." But just as he said this, he was attacked form behind. Neither of them saw it coming. Letting out a whelp of surprise as his back was smothered in the familiar pounding of the witch's breasts, he was barely able to hold the blood from shooting out his nose. "Woah, hey!" Soul cried, a bit dazed by the great affection while his meister fumed. She was used to not getting attention from guys, and even though Soul wasn't her boyfriend, he as definitely her partner. "Yeah right! Like he'd ever go with someone like you!" She shot back before nodding to her weapon with a grin as he turned his arm into the blade, ready to strike. "Don't get so close, you might get hurt."

Blair looked back when she heard one of her pumpkins poof, giving a slight pout she turned to look at the Meister and Soul. "Now look here, i'm purrrrfectly fine with playing with you guys, but seeing as how you get so rough I thought we would play at my house." she whined biting her thumb with a wicked glint in her eye as they jumped and destroyed another one of her pumpkins.

heaving a sigh she just shook her head, "you guys are really no fun are you, okay, we will do this here then." stretching her body she looked to Soul and gave him a wink before she slid off her pumpkin and chanted her spell . she was suddenly surrounded by little pumpkins with angry faces that shot towards Soul and Maka. "ooo, don't let them get you Soul, I like my men nice and healthy." she teased landing on another Pumpkin that swiftly flew in the opposite direction. as it was now they were going to hit her fisherman's shop and she wasn't willing to risk her source of yummy food just to play games.

Though she hated to admit it, Blair was right. Yelling at Soul wouldn't do anything in capturing this woman, and in the back of her mind she knew she should take some of the blame as well. "Come on Soul!" She ordered as her weapon transformed into the powerful scythe he was. Their wavelengths were already nearly in sync, and Soul could feel her anger boiling around. "Calm down." He said plainly, a hint of encouragement that he knew she heard. They were already racing down the streets as the moon bled in the sky, seeming to get entertained by this night's skirmish. Yes, they could feel it. Tonight something big would happen. She could sense Blair's presence and knew they weren't to far behind her. She was leading them to a secluded area, free of other wandering souls and making it easier to both contain and attack her. However, that also meant it was just the same for her.

Soul on the other hand wasn't thinking about the area, he was thinking of the witch herself. Sure, the witch was a pure beauty, and she surprisingly had good taste in men, but she was a witch. That made her a prone enemy, so he couldn't go light on her. Maybe I can use Blair to my advantage. The weapon thought with a sly grin, but it involved potentially hurting his meister for a short period. He didn't worry to much, she would understand. Blair was either seriously into him, or just trying to get them to part like the sly woman she was. It wouldn't happen. He was suddenly swung, knocking him from his thoughts as he prepared himself for a good slash on one of the floating pumpkins. "Soul! Stay focused!" Maka shouted making him wave it off with a bit of surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! welcome to the second chapter! c:**

* * *

Little effort was put into every slash the scythe made as he whipped through each of the mini bombs like paper, both partners now grinning with confidence. "Then don't get upset when your house trashed!" Maka said quickly using her feet to maneuver around one of the bombs Soul had missed. It exploded into a thick gray fog and only helped propel her forward. "She won't stay still." The meister said beneath her breath. Still, she had plenty of energy to keep going, but weeks after trying was starting to take a toll on both of them, especially in her studies. She wanted to end this, and end it now. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Soul answered back without hesitation, tired of Blair's taunting chants but secretly liking the attention.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Crying in unison, a mystical aura surrounds them both as the Soul's scythe form steadily grows in visible power. For a second, Maka stands there taking carefully aim at Blair before wielding her weapon and bashing it in her prey's direction. "Witch hunter!"

Blair's eyes widened when they did the unexpected, they made a big boom and blew her off her pumpkin. squealing as she plummeted towards the ground she braced herself for the impact but it never came because she was swept up in another blast that scorched her bod, her scream was cut short when her mind went blank and she felt her consciousness floating. feeling herself gradually get heavier she grumbled realizing what had happened. Losing a life is always so disorienting. she thought as her body steadily became corporal. landing on a roof of one of the few building in the area she smiled as she watched Soul devour her life and bounced down to the ground padding over to the scythe and his Meister when they started freaking out about how he hadn't evolved.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm not a witch." she chuckled darkly when they swung around at her voice. licking a paw she gave them a Cheshire grin before she switched to her human form on her hands and knees with her head tilted to the side as she mewled and winked at Soul. "sorry, but I'm a Cat with an inhuman amount of magic." she said happily as she pounced on Soul and rubbed her face against his. "how could you be so cruel, I thought we had a thing Soul. how could you kill such a cute little kitty like me." she whined as she held his face in against her breasts effectively smothering him in her nude bosom.[/quote]

They couldn't believe it. All that hard time spent trying to get Soul to become a Death Scythe... ruined! "Why didn't I see this coming?" Maka cried in anger grabbing at her pig tails. Soul was sulking as he burped up more air, knowing that they would have to start from the very beginning. That thought itself was enough to drive any sane person insane, or at least into a spiraling world of hopelessness. Growling at Blair, Soul tried to shove her away. "You couldn't-mph!" He tried to say between each loving squeeze. "Have told us that to begin with that you weren't a witch?" Soul said loudly. The only good news was that a hot babe was practically hitting on him, but that was minor compared to all the bad news presented to him. Maka grabbed his collar, pulling the weapon back to her and walking off.

"Let's go Soul." She said, obviously infuriated that they were back to square one. Lord Death was surely going to give them some form of punishment for this, and she dreaded what it would be. "You can go back to living peacefully, you won't hear from us again." Maka stated was absolute certainty. Soul might have begged to differ, but as of the moment, he was sick of the place too.

Blair pouted and blew Soul a kiss when dragged him away, making a gun with her hand she pointed it at Soul and winked before she pulled the imaginary trigger and sauntered off into a dark alley, "we will meet again, I don't give up that easily." she purred before started off towards her home.

~three weeks later~

Blair was mewling and pawing at the Fisherman's legs when she heard a familiar voice. swinging around she spotted grey hair turning around a corner and decided to give chase. excitement coursed through her before she rounded the corner and ounce on the unsuspecting scythe. changing in mid air she wrapped her arms around his neck purring turned him around in her arms and laid her lips against him, "My sweet Death Scythe, I've been so bored and lonely without you in my life." she whispered as she nibbled on his lower lip feeling him shiver and place his hands on her hips in shock.

Pulling away she beamed down at him before she smothered him against grinned at the shocked troupe of weapons and Meisters sticking her tongue out at a fuming Maka she giggled when Soul moved against her breasts trying to gain some air, loosening her hold only enough to give him some breathing room she ran her one of her hands up into is hair and sighed happily. "It has been far to long."

The gang had gathered that day for a simple hangout around Death City, and everyone was in a rather chipper mood. Blackstar was jumping around the blocks like he owned the place, Tsubaki was awkwardly following behind him and trying to get him out of situations, Kid was fretting about symmetry all morning, and the twins were always there to help him out of his fits. Maka and Soul were practically the only two normal ones out of the group who acted more like they were on a date than they knew. Everything was pretty much a normal day for them, until an uninvited visitor came by and shocked them all surprisingly good.

She came out of nowhere! Pouncing Soul and trying to seduce him. Soul's mind went blank in the moment, unsure what to think first.

"What are you doing?" Maka called out, folding her arms and looking cross. Tsubaki's eyes went big as she stared at Blair and she awkwardly smiled,"Uhm, who is this?"

"A witch!" Blackstar shouted ready to charge at her immediately. "The great and undefeated Blackstar will defeat you single-handedly!" He said confidently ready to strike, but he was only stopped by Maka's protest.

"No Blackstar! She's the cat I told you guys about. You know, the one who looked like a witch." Maka frowned, wanting to pull her weapon from her grasp. But if Soul wasn't complaining, then apparently he liked having a lady clamber all over him like that, and she wouldn't stop it.

Soul gasped, breathing in deeply, only able to stare up at her with big eyes. He honestly never thought he'd see her again. "How did you find me?" He asked slightly muffled, his face turning red and burning up near her breasts.

Blair looked down at Soul when he asked her a question, her eyes softened and she nuzzled her nose against his, "I always know where you are." she purred seductively as she kissed his forehead before smothering him one last time before she let him go but snatched his hand in hers before he could run off. "I was just down the street when I heard your delicious voice and I came running to find you." she sighed happily as she pressed his arm between her breasts smiling at everyone in the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey! welcome to the third chapter! c:**

* * *

"So we have another companion I see." Kid stated with a smile as Liz and Patty stood on either side of him staring at Blair in disbelief.

Soul blushed still, unsure how to take this. Apparently Blair really did have the hots for him, and he wasn't complaining. He looked to Maka for her opinion, but the jealous girl merely shrugged at him to go have fun. They had a tag-along today, and no one really complained. "We were just heading out for a quick bite to eat, would you care to join us?" Tsubaki offered, getting a surprised look from her short female companion and the young weapon who went along with the ride.

"So what makes me so cool in your eyes anyway?" He asked with a lopsided grin, wanting to take advantage of how awesome he was. He tried to get his arm back once, but to do that without hurting Blair was nearly impossible, so he gave in. "Know any good places to get a bite to eat?"

Blair nodded when they offered to let her come along and held Souls hand the whole way. "well, I like how every time I hug you your face turns red and you get this cute look in your eyes like you have never been complimented before, it makes my heart speed up and I just wanna cuddle you. besides your good looks I find that your way of handling situations attracts me like how you handle Maka yelling at you when it's obviously not your fault." she murmured so only he could hear. "you have a determined streak, you would do anything to achieve your goals, and you are honorable regardless of how you present yourself to others." watching the other's joke and talk in front of them she couldn't help but sigh, "plus you have so many friends that would do anything to help you."

letting her words sink in she spotted a good restaurant and whistled for the others to follow as she walked towards it with Soul's hand still in her own. "this is a good one if you like barbeque or Hibachi." she said with a large grin as they walked in to the smell and sound of cooked goods, the people sitting at the bar and tables chatted happily as they ate their fill. I think you will like this one Soul." she said leading the group to a booth in the back that would be able to hold them all.

Every word that came out of her mouth made him beam a little in pride, though some of her words only made him turn a deeper red. It seemed to him that she did understand him to an extent, and it opened Soul's mind towards her more. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all? Chuckling a little at her comment about Maka's mood swings, he nodded. "Yeah, I learn to deal with that behavior a lot." Then listening to her in return he looked up and noticed a little sadness crossing over her face. Did he imagine that? Soul almost got the feeling that no one really paid attention to her, and that could explain why she was a little clingy okay maybe not a little but still. He found himself holding her hand back as they walked.

They entered the grill where many people were happily eating their meals. All their mouths watered catching every scent, but none more so than Blackstar who jumped into the booth first, "Aw yeah, bring on the food!" He cried allowing for the room of everyone else to join him.

Tsubaki had to help him read through the menu's presented to them, since he wasn't the best at reading, sadly. Soul took a seat, scooting in enough for Blair to sit beside him as they all looked at their choices with hungry eyes. "What do you suggest?" The weapon asked turning to the lady beside him, deciding to take her up.

Blair looked at the menu and easily found her favorite, she usually ordered the calamari with fried soba noodles but she didn't know if Soul would like that. "Do you like fried noodles?" she asked looking at him, when he nodded she then asked if he liked fried seafood like shrimp, when he nodded again she decided she would order for both of them.

"Seeing as how we have the same taste in food I hope you like what i order for us, if not then you can order something else, ill pay for everyone since you guys let me tag along." she offered seeing everyone turn to her with wide eyes. waving for the waiter to come over when everyone was done choosing what they wanted she rattled off the list and sent the waiter away to get their drinks. "So, what all have you guys done today?" she asked rubbing her thumb across the back of Souls hand under the table with a gentle squeeze as Blackstar burst out laughing and told her a funny story about Kid freaking over nonsymmetrical dresses at a booth causing the twins to carry him for half an hour before he came to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey! welcome to the fourth chapter! c: please R&R! tell me how we are doing haha**

* * *

Sure, he would trust her judgment, especially if she named out a few of his favorite things which included fish and noodles. "Wow that's really nice of you!" Liz said at her comment for paying for all of them. Patty clapped nearby with an outrageous giggle, "Yeah that's super nice!" She cooed slapping her cheeks playfully.

"Oh yeah," Liz started up again, "Dragging that boy around all day is tiresome."

"But you should have seen them! I've never seen such horrible fabric in all my life!" Kid cried, eyes slithering into dots just at the memory.

"Don't forget Blackstar, you lost to basketball today, to me, Soul, and Tsubaki!" Maka grinned having an underhand in the mater. She loved it when she beat that egotistical brat. He annoyed her so much, yet she always found herself forgiving him in the end. At the mention of his loss, the blue star shook his head. "Nah! I never lost. I let you win! I felt sorry for you guys because you couldn't keep up with me."

Soul grinned his nonchalant grin at the group. He wondered if Blair felt awkward hanging around them, seeing as she was new, so he tried to make her feel more part of the group. "What is it you do for fun?" He asked straight forward.

Blair listened to their innocent bickering with a smile. thinking about what she should tell them when Soul asked her what she did in her free time she mentally shrugged and told them the truth, "I walk around the city watching people live out their lives, I go and visit the fisherman, he is so nice he gives me free fish sometimes," she said her voice suddenly growing dreamy as she drooled a little thinking about the food.

quickly coming to she blushed and wiped away the drool before continuing, "sometimes I make a little mischief and scare some tourists, but most of the time I lay on roofs and sleep or watch the clouds go by making pictures and stories out of them." she was proud of herself for sharing a little tad bit of her life when she looked around the table to see almost everyone staring at her in shock or with a blank expression. "what? did I say something wrong?" she asked starting to get nervous her hand absently tightening on Souls.

None of them really expected an answer like that to come out of her mouth, and they each got quite silent upon her finishing her tale. All eyes were upon the cat, each wondering whether or not to speak their minds, but it was Soul who broke the ice first. "You sound a lot more calm than I would have pictured. Sky gazing and people watching... I never really expected that."

"Yeah," Maka continued getting a bit of a different view on her rival, "It's a lot-" She was quickly cut off by Blackstar's insane laughing.

"Cloud gazing?! That's the silliest thing I've ever heard of! Who would want to do that?" He shrugged as Tsubaki's jaw dropped, everyone immediately going to apologize for his sake. "Don't mind him, he doesn't have the brain capacity for such activities!" Maka says quickly, chopping the star straight on the head with a book. "I actually find watching the clouds quite enjoyable."

"And soothing." Kid added in quickly going slightly starry eyed at the perfect symmetry he saw once

Blair relaxed her hand and leaned back in against the booth with a small smile on her face, "It's okay guys I wouldn't expect him to understand how fun it is to see hamburgers and fish and stars in the clouds, he doesn't have the imagination needed for that" she chuckled sticking her tongue out at a speechless Blackstar. before anyone could ask anything the food was brought to the table. Blair had remembered what everyone ordered so she helped the waiter hand everyone their respective meals.

"Itadakimasu!" she said pulling her chopsticks apart so she could dig in to the noodles. the table was silent for a while as everyone tasted and moan in appreciation over their meals. Blair looked over at Soul and swallowed her mouthful of calamari, "Soul, what do you think?" she asked timidly while she picked up her drink and sipped at it waiting for him to swallow his food before he answered.

"Itadakimasu!" They all cried after Blair, each going at their meals with hungry glints in their eyes, and they quickly found it to be in their tastes. They would definitely come out to eat here more often.

Soul looked at the plate with interested eyes, his mouth having been drooling ever since he caught whiff of the dish nearby. The calamari looked good, it smelt divine, and it was in his favorite category of food. Slowly, he prodded his fork into the fish, watching as the flesh easily slipped onto the metal utensil and poked it into his mouth. The young teen found it rather angelic and turned to cat with a dog-like grin. "It's pretty nice. You've got cool taste." He said placing another hunk of meat into his mouth casually.

"So Blair, tell me if I'm prying to much, but I want to ask you something." Maka started, her straw sitting at the corners of her mouth. "Do you not have family somewhere?"

Blair looked up at Soul as she slurped her noodles, swallowing them she gave him a proud nod and was about to take another bite when Maka's question caught her off guard, "Maka...there are some things in a person's life that are personal and none of your business. this is one of those things." she whispered giving them all a watery smile she excused herself and practically ran out of the restaurant rubbing her fists against her wet eyes she shifted to her feline form and disappeared into the city.

It hurts...Mommy it hurts...

her soul cried as she ran through the alleys and across rooftops small whimpers escaping as the memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. she could feel the chill of that winter night, she could feel the burn of the fire pulse across her fur like a sadistic hand. a distraught yowl escaped her as she ran past her home in a desperate attempt to escape those destructive memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul stood up after a few moments of staring after the troubled female. "Maka you idiot." He said quietly stepping out of the booth. She was his partner, but sometimes her decisions even made him stop and think. He didn't always understand why she sought out information, but he thought she had decency to at least withhold personal questions for another time, or not even at all.

"How could you ask something so personal?" Kid asked shooting Maka a small glare. He had made a small connection with the kitten seeing as they both shared minor interests, and he found that the calm persona she gave out admirable. "Liz, Patty, let's go." he ordered, also stepping out of the booth to follow up Soul.  
Not even hesitating to take revenge quickly, Blackstar karate chopped his rival square on the head, hard. He never held back, not even for women, but Maka doubted he even saw her as a girl, and his hard chop nearly made her hit the table. "Hah! Take that you inconsiderate buffoon!" He said cockily before sprinting across the table like the monkey he was.

Tsubaki, the most sympathetic person at the table, even lightly bopped Maka on the forehead and quietly shook her head. For once, it seemed, she agreed with Blackstar's decision. Maka watched as all her friends left her at the table, not only leaving her to pay the bill, but probably for the rest of the evening. She frowned, gazing at all the barely eaten plates smothered with Blackstar's legacy feet and, as if in a finale confrontation, let her head fall to the table.

"More water miss?" Said the waiter.

"Blair! Hey, Blair!" Soul cried after her, the group not to far behind. She was new, and Blair needed to know that they weren't going to pester her into anything and that she was very much welcome among them. Sometimes though, friends would fight, and they needed to be forgiven.

she huddled under the brush her tail wrapping around her body for comfort. breathing heavily she flinched when there was a flash of light with a roar of thunder soon to follow. curling into herself Blair watched the water fall over the ledge of her small cave when the rain started to pour down in torrents. "It's getting colder... i think I'll stay here or the night." she whispered to herself as she laid her head on her paws to sleep.

It had actually been a while since they had first set out, and now most of the team had gone home to take shelter from the rain. "Yeah, I can't find her anywhere. She must have went home. Well, catch yah later!" Blackstar said, him and Tsubaki being the last to leave and Kid being the first since he was worried about getting wet. Soul was practically drenched now and was on the brink of giving up too when he misjudged a step and went tumbling down a hill of grass. with a shout, he landed in a puddle of mud and silent cursed into the brown bubbles. When he lifted himself, now having given up, it was then that he saw a small figure. It was an animal, and not a naturally colored one at that. Soul crept a little closer doubting that it was really even anything of significance, but to his surprise, it was Blair. She had fallen asleep out here? In this mess? He thought staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, it seemed there were more stupid people out there than he thought, but the teen walked over into the cave, thankful to be out of the rain.

It's cold fingers were starting to get to him, and he could feel a few sneezes coming on, each nearly blowing his brains out. Soul sat against the earth ground, dampened only when the water from outside decided to seep in occasionally, and gently took the cat into his arms. "You'll get sick out here." He murmured with a roll of his eyes, placing Blair in the coat of his jacket. And deciding that it would be a while before the rain would clear, he stayed in the cave. They didn't have school the next day anyways, so he didn't have to worry about being late.

Blair woke to the sound of a heartbeat and warm breath brushing against her fur. uncurling from her ball she looked around and found Soul curled up beside her asleep. her eyes widened a fraction as her heart sped up in shock. "What is he doing here?" she whispered to herself, upon taking a better look at him she noticed his clothes were soaked and he had mud all over him. _He was searching for me...even through all that rain...what a precious boy,_ she thought her eyes softening as she rubbed her tail against his hand.

"We need to get you out of those clothes and somewhere dry." she murmured as she shifted to her witch form, sitting criss-crossed in front of him she brushed his hair from his face and sighed, "I suppose I'm going to have to take you to my house. But that doesn't mean you can bust my a$$ when you wake up because you're in a woman's house." Looking out the cave entrance when the rain finally slowed to a light drizzle, Blair whispered her pumpkin chant and they were surrounded by her house in an instant.

she usually never used her teleporting magic, especially for anyone else but now wasn't the time to be picky when Soul could possibly catch a cold. pulling one of the Scythe's arms over her shoulders Blair walked him down her hall and into the bathroom sitting him on the Toilet. "Geez, you don't wake up for anything do you?" she chuckled as she started to fill her tub with warm water. "If you don't wake up then I am going to have to take your clothes off myself." watching his eyes twitch she sighed and started to untie his shoes.

When Soul awoke, he found that his body was a little chillier than he last remembered. Maybe it as because the wind had decided to change directions and drench him even more, or maybe it was because his clothes had finally dried, laving it ragged and dirty. Whatever he thought the reason was, he was completely wrong. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed down at bare skin. "What the?" He asked nearly jumping to his feet. He didn't remember stripping down! Soul quickly studied his body, seeing that he was still wearing his pants, but his headband, jacket and shirt had been removed allowing for the air around to blow freely on his chest. He then looked up in time to see Blair happily standing to greet him, and behind her sat the clothes he was missing.

"Where am I?" He asked her, wide-eyed and a little freaked out. The weapon actually thought that he might have been dreaming, but that was probably farther from the truth. "Last thing I remember was sitting in a cave, not in the bathroom half naked." Looking over to the tub, he thought he was starting to get the idea. "Did you bring me here? Why? Not only that, but how!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Blair waited for Soul to stop talking before she answered, raising an eyebrow she pointed to the steaming tub, "That is so you can take a warm bath and heat your body back up to prevent you from getting a cold, this is my home, and you are here because I couldn't just leave you out there to die when you had gone through so much just to find me." leaning down to whispered in his ear she said, "which by the way, was very sweet of you." licking a trail up his neck she pulled back before he could react.

"Now, you can either finish and get in yourself or you could do it the hard way-which i do so enjoy- and refuse the bath forcing me to completely strip us both and join you to make sure you get clean and warmed up." giving him a cocky grin she stood there watching his face change colors as he thought about what to do. _Such a cute boy when he is flustered, the urge to take advantage of him is just so...strong, sigh, too bad he is all talk and just a prude underneath all that bravado,_ she thought with amusement.

The near thought itself of stripping down naked with Blair in the tub shot blood straight out of his nose to which he gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, cool guys like me have a hard time keeping women away, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your offer and bathe alone." Soul said, the red lines running down his face clearly visible. He could still feel her seducing tongue on his skin, and it made him shiver as he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek as if it could reverse the effects. He thought it kind of her to bring him back here, but he figured Maka was probably worried sick about him now. I'll call her later and let her know I'm not dead. He thought knowing she was probably feeling bad about today and blaming herself for his absence. "And by the way," Soul said turning to Blair as he stopped by the tubs edge, "Thanks."

Blair stood there a moment before she smiled and gave a small bow, "As you wish Soul." sauntering out of the bathroom with a wicked chuckle she shut the door and ventured into her living room. "He is so cute when flustered." she murmured to herself as she flopped onto her couch to wait for him to finish bathing.

He hadn't really expected her to leave, in honesty, so her decision left him both wanting and rather aloof. Soul wasn't the kind of guy who would just jump right in with a woman, especially one he was still getting to know, but he couldn't say that he wasn't tempted. With a sigh as if he regretted turning her offer down, he finished undressing and slithered into the tub with a grin. "I guess she really isn't that bad..." He mumbled to himself, sinking in deeper before popping out of the water like a startled meerkat. "I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting, nor Maka for that matter." He knew she was probably throwing a freak out episode right now, considering he didn't even know what time it was. The scythe made the usual routine of bathing, making sure to squeak his body extra clean. After all, a dirty weapon didn't look good in battle, and it reflected poorly on the teams.  
***********************************

Maka sat impatiently in kitchen chair. It was Soul's turn to cook that night, but she ended up making it herself for when the weapon returned. She had already felt bad about the days earlier events, and decided that making the hungry teen his favorite meal would lighten the mood on his arrival. However, he hadn't returned yet and she was getting more worried than angry. "Come on Soul..." The meister whined staring at her apartment door as if he were about to walk in. "It's been hours!" Maka paced within her home, trying to deduce all the possibilities that the scythe might have gone. Did he find Blair? And if so what was going on?! Did he hate her that much over what had happened? The more Maka thought the more impatient she grew. She lunged for her phone now finding it necessary to call up her friends.

"Hey have you seen Soul anywhere? He hasn't returned yet." Maka asked, the fear obvious in her voice.

"Relax! I'm sure he probably found Blair. You know that guy's a sucker for pretty woman." Blackstar shouted into the ear from the other end, it was an obvious insult, or at least Maka felt it was. She hung up the phone, hating every little thing about the blue star, but she wanted more than anything to have his guts.

"Hey Liz," The meister started again as she dialed up Death's home, "Has Soul stopped by anytime? He still isn't home."

"No, I haven't seen him." Liz stated having answered for he meister who was currently doing his daily cleaning routine, "Maybe he wound up getting lost or something. Either way, I can't go out and look for him with the house like this. Kid would throw a fit."

"Yep! Yep!" Patty shouted from the background excitedly, her voice seeping closer with every minute until suddenly a loud crash was heard and the phone went silent. Maka stared at the dead line and placed it slowly back on its holder.

"Oh Soul! Where are you?" She took a stance and stared at the clock. "Ten more minutes!" She said daringly, giving it a last hope for a return before she herself would take on the mantle and search.

***************************  
Pulling the plug and standing up, he grabbed a nearby towel and was quick to dry the water running down his skin in long strides. Soul then made his way over to his dirty clothes, the towel now wrapped securely around his waist. Opening the door and freely walking out, he leaned over the couch and locked eyes with his latest hostess. "So what would you like me to do with these?" The weapon asked holding out his muddy-half-dry, nearly crumbling clothes, their faces were probably inches away but he didn't notice, or didn't seem to really care.

Blair blinked and looked into Soul's maroon eyes as he knelt over her, a wicked thought passed through her mind and she reached up grabbing his head and brought him down into a searing kiss. his lips were so soft, yet at the same time she couldn't help thinking that she finally knew the difference between a girls lips and a boys. she didn't want to let go but she knew he would run away if she continue so she pulled back slowly with a small nip to his bottom lip before she let him stand back up. "I'll take care of those why don't you go dry your hair some more." she said taking his dirty clothes from his shocked grasp and walked past him with a big grin on her face while he just stood there all red and lost in his own thoughts.

Soul didn't have time to react. The kiss was so sudden, so fluent, and above all, endearing that he was caught up in the middle of it. The way Blair seemed to entangle her flesh with his and melt so fittingly, it left his face boiling into a state of red as the gesture finally started to catch up to his brain. Standing there and craning his head with each step the feline took as she walked away, his jaw was literally standing open. She was trying to win him over, and her seducing ways were definitely coming onto him, but Soul remained vigilant. I'll need to watch how I handle myself around her. He thought as a smile crept over his face. It wasn't like he was complaining about the situation, but he most certainly wasn't used to a move like. Heck, Soul had never even been kissed before! He grabbed the towel from his waist and instantly started at his hair again, drying the grey sides and collecting the wet strands as he was sure he could dry fast enough.

Blair tossed his clothing into the washing machine and added her own personal soap she made for the few articles of clothing she kept in her home. closing the lid and snatching the pair of long baggy pumpkin pajama pants she usually slept in she walked back to the living room to give them to Soul.

The sight that greeted her when she stepped around the corner had her mouth dropping to the floor. standing there with the towel over his head and his back to her was Soul. he was drying his hair in her living room like he was in his own home. his bare body just standing there in all its nude glory. a small moan slipped past her lips and she quickly composed her features when he stiffened and turned around. "Uh...here are some pants for you to wear until your clothes are finished." she said holding the pants out as her gaze slid over his toned body. she didn't hide the hunger but she wouldn't lie and say that it was a raging war in her mind not to jump him right there.

giving him a knowing smile she tossed him the pants and turned to her kitchen. "Would you like something to eat while we wait for your clothes to get cleaned?" she purred slipping into the kitchen as he fumbled trying to get the pants on as fast as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

The weapon jumped, not having made it in time like he had planned, and he silently cursed under his breathe as he struggled to pull the towel down from his head to reach his bare butt in seconds. "Th-thanks!" Soul cried taking them, unable to look her in the eyes. This wasn't his home, so he probably shouldn't have made a move like that to begin with.

It wasn't cool to show a lady the body of a guy in another home, and he internally regretted his poor decision. However, she seemed to not really mind, and Soul was trying to figure out if that was a compliment or something to be feared. Maybe a bit of both. Blair seemed to be holding back on something, and he was sure his actions weren't helping. He didn't care if the pants were covered in fluffy pink poodles, the teen swamped himself in the leg holes as fast as he could muster.

"Sure, I'm starved!" Soul called out, now feeling like a free loader and a pervert for reasons he felt were absolute. "Anything you want I'm good with." He didn't want to take advantage of the situation and even more so didn't want to make a big deal of anything else that was probably to come. "Can I borrow your phone for a second? I need to make a call to my meister and let her know I'm alive. She worries all the time!" He rolled his eyes slightly, but in a good way before settling on the orange phone, a green line connecting the pumpkin heads together. It was a nice theme Blair had laid out in her home, and it suited her.

Blair chuckled when he snatched her phone, I'll make us some stir fry then." turning away as he sat at her bar she set about cooking them something yummy and pulled out the noodles, shrimp, and other assorted ingredients. listening to him leave messages and repeatedly call his Meister Blair shook her head and pulled out two plates and some silverware. "What would you like to drink?" she asked looking in her fridge, "I have milk, pumpkin spice tea, and some beer." pulling out the milk for herself she filled a glass and turned off the flames on her oven so the stir fry could cool down before she dished it out onto the plates.

Soul thought about her question for a minute while he held the phone to his ear, "I think i would like some tea if that is alright." he said heaving a great sigh when the phone went to voicemail again.

Blair nodded and pulled out her jug of tea and poured him a hefty glass, setting his glass in front of him she turned to the stove and stirred the contents one more time before dishing them onto the plates. Just as she was turning to hand him his plate her front door was smashed open and she dropped his plate as she hissed and jumped up onto the counter ready to defend her home and guest from whomever had barged in.

Soul didn't understand why Maka wasn't picking up. The only person she refused to answer was usually her dad, but this was different. I'm sure she either went to bed or probably angry about what happened today. He thought with a sigh, placing the line back down. He made his way into the kitchen after leaving a short message, "Sorry about tonight. I'll make up for it tomorrow. See you soon." The weapon had said. He turned to Blair with a lopsided grin. "It can't be helped, but it looks like it'll be a quiet night." He ensured making his way beside her. A loud slam as the front door hit the wall causing him to jump, nearly falling back when the feline dropped the plate and jumped up onto the table with a hiss. "Wha-what's going on?!" The weapon cried looking towards the doorway where his meister was currently standing. "Maka?"

Maka had been traveling all around the city for her weapon, checking in all the places she could possibly think of before even daring to go to Blair's. She had stopped outside the pumpkin and made her way up the steps, and just as she was about to open the door she could hear voices. That sounds like Soul. She thought to herself protectively, What are they doing? Maka moved through the door quickly and didn't stop until she was dead in the middle of the kitchen doorway. The only thing the meister processed was Soul was in Blair's home, half naked, wearing her pajama pants, and he even had a fresh new scent. The only thing that her mind could come to the conclusion was... They so did it. "You! You whore!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at the cat.

********************************  
"Maka!" Soul started quickly, a rush of anger flaring in his voice that made her wilt a little, "Blair helped me! We didn't do anything. She allowed me to take a bath while she washed my clothes. We were just about to sit down and have a bite to eat until you barged into her home! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Soul asked, a stern look creeping over his face as he glared his partner down. She had no right to accuse Blair of something she hadn't even done. granted she had made a few teasing remarks and had even kissed him but that didn't amount to the dirty things his Meister was accusing her of. "You're so quick to point fingers like you know everything!" He growled seeing Maka's demeanor change slightly, but she still held her ground.

Blair relaxed her frame when she saw it was Soul's feisty little Meister and sighed getting down off the counter. picking up the shards of the broken plate and destroyed food she laid what would have been her plate in front of his drink for him to enjoy if he ended up staying after he finished yelling at Maka. picking up all the debris she waved her hand and her front door fixed itself and closed with a resounding clack.

putting all the shards and ruined food in the trash she started washing the dishes so she could make herself a sandwich. she didn't feel like eating stir-fry now that her body was coming down off the adrenaline rush and started to get all shaky and exhausted. _I hope she leaves and he finishes his food so I can go to bed soon, my body is starting to hurt, I haven't had a scare like that in ages._ she thought as she pulled out her sandwich stuff and listened to the two behind her bicker and fight.

_Maybe I _am_ too old for him, and maaaan do I feel that old age_, she thought in amusement as she nibbled on her sandwich while she leaned against the counter and watched the two young people fight about her in her living room. _Then again, it's been a long time since I was this attracted to someone, plus he is kind enough to defend me against his friends. No one does that anymore now that I am a recluse._ musing about her situation as she let her eyes follow his tensing muscles while he used his arms to emphasize his words she let her mind wander to less innocent thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Maka shot back quickly, her temper also flaring as the two ignored the background movement. "I waited for hours and you never called once."

"Well check again, I left you several voice messages." The weapon informed with a superior look. He looked down seeing all the mess that had been created and his eyes narrowed even more than they probably had been.

Maka's cheeks puffed out in her frustration. Why did she always have to do things at the wrong time. She was ruining their relationship as meister and weapon and finally gave in. "Alright, so I made a mistake. It's not like you haven't done that before."

"What does that have to do with anything?" It was a typically teen drama that most would usually see in High School. Both parties would throw out something about the other until eventually one gave in or they both remained against it. This one didn't end in neutrality as Soul started once more. "I appreciate your concern, but this was unacceptable. I woul-"

"Alright!" She said quickly with a wave of her hand as she started away, "I can see I'm not wanted here." The door slammed again as the weapon felt a slight tug in his chest. He didn't want it to end that way, but that's how it played out. "I'm sorry about that." Soul murmured walking over to Blair and placing a hand on her arm, feeling her shaking. "She really meant good out of it, and she's really not that bad of a girl. You've just only managed to see her bad side." He looked down at her hands and paused with a grim face before grabbing a nearby wash cloth. "Careful." He said wiping at the blood drizzling down her index finer, probably from when the plate had shattered.

Blair looked down when she felt Soul touching one of her hands, one of her fingers had a cut from the broken plate. "Don't worry about it," she murmured munching on the last bite of her sandwich before she took her hand away from his. "If you don't eat your food will get cold." she said looking at him.

She shook her head when he ran around the counter to sit at her bar and eat the meal she had made for him. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on your clothes and see if they are ready to be put in the dryer." walking out of the kitchen she trailed her fingers across his back when she walked past him and disappeared into the laundry room.

Blair was distancing herself from him, he could sense it. She was much more evasive than she had been just a few moments ago when she pulled several daring moves. He gave in, holding in his sigh at the whole situation as he made his way over to his plate, wanting to eat the food before it did indeed go cold. After all, she had taken the time to make him the meal. A small shiver whisked itself down his spine as her nails trailed over him.

Soul knew he shouldn't have to apologize on Maka's behalf and that the girl would be better off doing it herself in the long run. His gaze followed her figure into the room before she was out of sight before he even dared pushing a piece of food into his mouth. It was actually a well cooked meal, but it didn't surprise the weapon seeing as she lived alone. The mood may have been killed, but at least now there was a chance to rebuild it, if not enhance it. Soul tried to think of a way he could cheer the cat up, but that was something that was best left in Tsubaki's handling. He didn't really feel like heading back home at this hour, nor did he feel right staying over anymore, but he knew that Blair needed a friend right now. He took more bites of his meal, big bites in order to finish faster.

Blair lifted the clean-but-wet clothes out of the washing machine and put them in the dryer, turning it one she left the room shutting the door behind her to cut off the whirring sound. walking back out she found Soul was already halfway done with his food and sighed, draping her arms around his shoulders she leaned her cheek against his, "If you want to stay so your Meister can cool off then you can, it will be another hour at least before your clothes are dry. But if you can't wait to get back to her then you can borrow my pants and come get your clothes tomorrow i can teleport you over to your apartment building if you don't want to walk."

"Thank you for the offer," Soul said blushing at her sudden attention. He hadn't heard her enter the room due to his deep concentration to shovel his food down and find a way to cheer her up. "She does need a little time to herself. Eventually she'll calm down and become the Maka we all know and love. Also I don't want to return home for her to yell at me again, so I honestly wouldn't mind staying over for tonight. Besides, I think you really need the company." Soul insisted turning in her arms to face her with a charming look, blushing even deeper to see her breasts a few inches from his face, but the weapon tried hard not to focus on such aspects. "You don't have to feel distanced from me because of her actions. You can talk to me."

Blair watched him turn a beet red and decided she would treat him to a special desert, rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks she leaned down and placed her lips against his, sliding her tongue against his lips she slipped inside with his gasp and tasted him. a small moan escaped her before she reluctantly pulled away, "You can take that however you want. But just remember, I consider you a friend before anything else." giving him one last small peck on the lips she laid his head against her breasts and ran her fingers through his hair. "So young...So naïve...So mine for a night." she teased before she let him go and took away his empty plate and cup to wash them, leaving him there all dazed and flustered.

The sweet kiss had blessed his lips once more in a way that had him going bananas inside his head as thoughts swirled around in sufficient unison. Soul could feel her mouth seeping into his until he realized that they were practically French kissing, which was something he'd never dreamed he'd do in a million years! His heart sped up in his chest a mile a minute as his eyes widened into her at her moan, releasing him from his trance. _I can take that how I want... Then how should I take that_?! Soul thought in his head, unable to slow the beating from his chest that constantly knocked. _How could she do that to me? _His mind screamed at him.

It made him terribly want to go at it, and the teen quickly jumped from his seat, super unsure on how to take this. Blair was the queen at seducing, but at the moment he couldn't tell if that was her goal or if that was her way of being friendly. Soul decided to wave it aside and joined her at the sink. "Allow me." He offered taking some of the dishes and going at them. "It was my turn to cook at home tonight anyways, so I can at least do the dishes for someone so..." He paused trying to find the right word, "So attractive."

Blair watched as she took her sponge from her own two hands and started to do her dishes, shaking her head she dried off her hands and raised herself up onto the counter to watch him. "Soul, you do realize I only have one bedroom in this house right?" she purred looking at her nails. a small smile played across her lips when she saw him stiffen for a moment before going back to cleaning the dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul was thankful that Blair had allowed him to take over the dishes and didn't really mind the company she brought him as he did them. At home Maka would usually stick to reading her books, which he didn't mind, but sometimes he needed a little companionship. "Er-wha? The weapon asked turning to face her with a dumbfounded look. "Oh, not a problem." He said quickly after, nearly stuttering that response out. He could handle sleeping with her and if at most, she could probably use her magic to create some other form of comfort, right? Soul wasn't sure, but he could almost sense her playful tone hiding deep in her voice.

"I used to have only one room with my meister way back when, but we eventually got her old dad to make two rooms so we wouldn't have to listen to each other. Sheesh Maka always had to be so prim and proper. I'm pretty sure that it won't be the case here." He said closing his eyes in thought and setting down the dishes as he finished drying them, which wasn't much. Once his hands lapped over the last plate making it shine in the light, the weapon set it down before leaning against the counter by his elbows and turning to face the kitten. "I can handle this. We're friends after all." He murmured kindly, a toying thought in the back of his head.

Blair grinned at him and jumped down from the counter, "If you think you can handle sleeping with me then let's see what you got." she purred sauntering out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, her clothes melted away leaving behind a tank top and panties with little pumpkins and black cats imprinted on the fabric. crawling across the bed she lifted the covers out from under the pillows and pulled them back enough for both of them to get in.

laying down she waited for Soul to join her before she pulled the covers up and curled against his side with her head resting on his shoulder. "You know...Most boy's that sleep in a random woman's bed end up in very...compromising positions, is that how I'm going to wake up Soul, are you going to be cuddled up against me with your face buried in my chest and your arms wrapped around me? I can't say it's not an attractive thought." she whispered drawing circles on his chest.

"Then again I wouldn't mind just waking up to someone in bed with me, it's been such a long time." she sighed laying one of her legs across his she snuggled closer and started to drift off. soft purring was the only tell that she was content with their positioning.

"Is that a challenge?" Soul asked with a smirk crossing over his features, before ultimately his adrenaline rushed at the mere sight of her clothes disappearing. For a moment he was afraid that she was going to be completely naked, but he had to thank her gracious attitude that, that was not the issue. He did end up following her into the room however and only paused to check the room out.

It was a decent size, namely built for one, but since he wasn't exactly tall he could fit quite well on the bed. Soul didn't want to wimp out and decided to go through with his original plan as he moved into covers, taking heed of Blair's warm body against his in an instant. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but it was still different than what he was expecting. "I've been in a few positions in the past that were probably more odd, I suppose I could say."

The scythe paused listening to the cat's words carefully and gently brought his face to greet hers. "Been a long time?" He whispered seeing her already starting to doze off. He supposed he could always ask her another day and decided to rest in the position she had chosen, actually liking the deep closeness it presented. For some reason he felt older and more secure, and it was easy for him to fall asleep quickly.

Blair woke up to someone quietly snoring beside her, warm arms were wrapped around her frame and a pulsing heat was pressed against her back. looking over her shoulder she found Soul was the one sleeping behind her, the events of the previous night came back in a fail swoop.

smiling at her good fortune she rolled over in his arms making sure not to wake him and laid her arm across his stomach and one of her legs between his. nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck Blair decided she would stay within the warm confines of his embrace until he woke up and pulled away. like she had said the night before. it had been ages since someone had stayed with her.

Soul was actually in the middle of a nice dream and he chuckled from his sleep, wrapping his arms around Blair's body in a loving way. "Got you." He said with that lop-sided grin of his he flashed on few occasions. A few seconds passed by before he even moved again, his face trailing to her forehead and planting a kiss, if only barely touching her skin like air.

It was then that the weapon's eyes started to flutter open, a slightly confused look playing about them. It wasn't the same room he usually slept in, but the events from the night before flashed into his brain as the feeling of another person came into his senses. "Blair?" He yawned lightly now looking at her and realizing just how close he had made them out to be.

She hadn't been kidding, they had woken up in a position of interest! "G-Good morning," He stuttered gently moving away from her grasp with a easily spotted blush forming, "How did you sleep?"

Blair yawned and looked up as Soul pulled away, "Mmm, why are you so loud, come back here I'm getting cold." she whined pulling him back down to her and wrapping her arms over her shoulders snuggling up to his chest with a content sigh. "You're one of those early risers aren't you?" she mumbled.

Soul blushed but he didn't struggle when she pulled him back and stayed silent as she bristled up into him once more, blocking all air passageways potentially aiming to freeze them. "I have to be an early riser. I'm a weapon and my meister and I usually are out collecting souls. Now we really have to work at it again." He mumbled, a shaky hand snaking around her body and holding her waist gently.

He had never held someone like this before, but it somehow felt appropriate. "I figured you would well be an early riser, but then again, you were always most active at night." Soul grinned, entangling his fingers in the back of her long hair that seemed to hug him closer. "Hey Blair... Last night you said something about it being a long time since you've been in bed with someone. I know this may not be any of my business so you don't have to answer, but I'm curious..." He paused a little hesitantly, "What happened to that person?"

Blair's eyes opened slowly as she started over his shoulder, her voice held an empty tone as she drew circles along his back absently, "They died..." she whispered she watched his skin break out in goose bumps as her breath brushed across it warmly. "It was a long time ago." she said as she pulled away and got out of bed.

"I'll go check on your clothes, why don't you take a quick shower before your Maka breaks my door down again and finds you covered in my scent and twisted in my bed sheets." closing the door behind her with a soft click that somehow seemed the equivalent to a slam she walked through her home and went to turn on her dryer to dewrinkle the scythe's clothing.

His jaw nearly fell open, but the scythe managed to keep it closed as he fumbled in his mind over words to say. The sudden eeriness in her voice set a foul mood, and it made him think that he had stepped over the line. And for the first time since he had entered, a new side of Blair had decided to present itself to him. It wasn't loving nor did it offer any kind of small happy memory that might have stored away, and just quickly as they had been pressed together, they were broken apart.

Soul sat up, watching the feline, unable to see her face, but her obvious disapproval was recognized at the sound of the door. He didn't really know what to say to that and sighed getting out of bed. He didn't care if Maka could smell him or not. He was already clean. Quietly the teen exited the room after waiting a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Soul didn't want to start off on the wrong foot, but after several deep breathes, he made his way to where Blair was stationed and stood in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories... And I don't care if Maka sees me like this or not." And as if to make a point his pants had been pulled up a little higher. "You're a good person Blair, even if some people can't see it. So keep being you and good things will eventually come out of it." Unsure if he should say anything else or if he was only hurting her more, Soul decided to leave the room and make his way to the living room and took a seat on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Blair flinched and kept her face averted when Soul came up behind her hand gave her such a kind speech, if only he knew why they died he wouldn't feel like comforting me, she thought as she waited for his clothes to get hot so she could fold them.

when they were done she carried them out and handed them to him, "they are done," she murmured, "do you want any breakfast before you go or is there something you have to do so you can't stay a little longer?" standing awkwardly in front of him as he sat on the couch she heaved a sigh and pushed his hands holding his clothes out of the way and straddled his lap, "do you want to know how they died?" she asked pressing her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close, "you may change your view of me after you hear." she whispered her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

Soul looked up in time as the lady came down to greet him, his face one of concern. "You don't owe me anything, so you don't have to tell me." He was getting a bad feeling inside, almost as if she was leading to something she had done. "Your past relationships are really no business of mine." He was starting to get a little used to her touch now, or maybe it was because he was feeling sad, but Soul nuzzled his cheek into hers gently and ended up wrapping his arms around her waist once more. She sat so perfectly on him, it might have looked like a true couple from afar. "However, no matter what happened I'm sure it wouldn't change my opinions about you in the long run."

Blair leaned back and looked him in the eyes, "I killed them..." she whispered watching his reaction. a cynical smile lifted the corners of her lips when he just stared at her blankly trying to process what she had said. "Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you seeing as how we aren't in a relationship." she chuckled, her laughter held a hysterical note most wouldn't catch but she did.

snapping her mouth closed she traced her fingers down his cheek, "you're so young, m sweet, sweet little scythe, and yet you still don't know all the fine points of life, and I hope you never do. I killed them because they betrayed me. I killed them out of anger. I killed them because I wanted their life to fizzle out like a candle before my eyes. there is a darker side to everyone, mine, you have yet to see." she purred brushing a gentle kiss against his lips before she got off and went to make some breakfast, whether he stayed or not was his decision.

She... Killed them? Soul almost shivered at the thought, and it wasn't helping that her smile was there as bright as day. Her next sentence made him even more wary, wondering if she would kill all her suitors if they decided to spark something with her. It was true though, he didn't know all there was to life and all it had to offer. He never had a run in with a lady or even felt what it was like to have your heart ripped out and burned. He supposed it was because he was such a careful guy despite his occasional tendencies to peep with Blackstar.

What in the world did they do to her to make her want them dead so badly? How did they do it? The weapon only stared at his hands when she left, thinking hard on the words she had decided to lay out for him. With a sigh he grabbed his clothing and stared to redress himself until he looked like the casual Soul that everyone knew and loved, or hated. He didn't care. He made his way into the kitchen, deciding to change the topic for Blair and grinned. "So what's for breakfast? Your dinner last night was delicious, and I'm eager for another round. I have school soon so I'll need to head out. If you want to, it's just a suggestion, you could probably apply for job there. Maybe make a few more friends."

Blair stopped whisking the eggs and looked at Soul, "What could I possibly do at your school?" she asked trying to think of what she would teach or how she would look in a secretary uniform. the teaching sounded appealing, being a secretary was starting to lose its luster because she didn't care much for sitting down all day.

"Well, we're running low on teachers to teach on stealth and tacticians. DWMA just doesn't seem to have the teachers with the brains to teach such abilities. The students often squabble and rummage around blindly and it's probably why they get as many souls as they could. No strategy. It's probably the one class I'd excel in that they don't have." He noted seeing as he and his partner had collected a number of souls based on pure wit alone rather than brute strength, not to say his strength didn't play a part in it. "Unless you want to serve Lord Death tea all day with Sid."

Blair winced and shook her head, "I'd rather swallow leeches then serve him tea all day. I think I might just take you up on that offer though, it would mean I get to see you more since you guys aren't hunting me down for my soul anymore. plus don't you think I would be a sexy teacher?" she chuckled turning back to scramble the eggs again while he blushed, "Why don't you make some toast while I cook the eggs and bacon?" she asked handing him a loaf of bread.

"Yeah, Lord Death can be a handful sometimes, but nowhere near as bad as Maka's dad." The scythe wrestled with the bag to get it open before he pulled out four soft slices of bread, sticking two in the nearest toaster with a solid click. The image of Blair in a sexy school outfit kept popping up, and the perv in training shook his head, jumping at the sound of the bread popping up. Dang these contraptions. They scare me more than the evil souls out there the way they unexpectedly pop out. And I always know it's coming! He screamed in his head, irritated he shoved the two pieces on a plate and replacing the old with a new set. This time I'll get it! Soul thought with a sly grin, eying the silver container.


	11. Chapter 11

Blair hummed while she finished the eggs toping them with shredded cheese. "Soul the eggs are done it will be a few more minutes before the bacon is finished too so hurry with the toast and bring those plates over so I can dish out the food." she said over her shoulder catching him glaring at her toaster. shaking her head at his childish antics she flipped the last few pieces of bacon waiting for them to be just right before she put them with the rest on a paper towel covered plate.

"Sure thing, they should nearly be-GAK!" Boom the bread went in all its burnt glory as the scythe ducked behind the counter in defeat. With a deep sigh Soul removed the toast and placing the last two pieces on a separate plate for Blair to enjoy. "Here you go. Delicious food." He grumbled before his mouth began to drool at the sight of the cooked meal and his sharp teeth was ready to tear into the meat. "It's all ready, right?" He asked almost like a demonic hungry soul, eyes stabbing at the food.

Blair laughed as he eyeballed her cooking, "Yes Soul it's ready to be eaten, enjoy." stepping to the side she watched him heap his plate with food before he sat at the bar and began to eat like he was a starving man. "Well then, I take it your ravenous in the mornings?" she questioned as she slowly filled her own plate making sure there were some leftovers he could take with him for his lunch.

He nearly choked once at the pace he was eating, but he ended up turning it into a false alarm. He had to swallow much bigger things than this, so a little bacon and eggs were nothing to compare. "I guess you could say that." Soul munched as his stomach called for more bird sacrifices. In truth he just loved to eat. Anything food related got his body raring to go, but sometimes it resulted in several negative trips to the restroom. "I just have a big appetite. After all I'm a growing boy who needs his protein."

Blair listened intently, "If you are that hungry then eat up because i left some for a lunch if you want or you can finish it off now before you go." she said as she shoveled a spoonful of eggs into her mouth, a small moan was heard and she closed her eyes happily, "I've outdone myself today." she murmured as she took another bite.

"Thank you for the meal!" Soul answered with a mouth full of bacon, and he was even more excited to know that there would be leftovers. His eyes flashed over to the time to which he suddenly stood straight up, his chair flying back with a shuddered creak. "Oh no I gotta go! Thanks again, Blair, and good luck!" He shouted with a friendly wave, rushing out of the door. Maka was surely already at the stairs and he was just beginning to head off. It didn't occur to him that he probably could have asked Blair to teleport him, but then again, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. The weapon swerved his way through the streets that he knew so well, and managed to find a decent shortcut through the maze, landing him right at the bottom of the Academy and bumping into another late comer.

"Hey Soul!" Blackstar said with a competitive smirk suddenly,"Whaddya say to a race? I bet I can beat you up the stairs faster than you can!"

That was Blackstar alright. The guy always had a way of turning something bad into something that not only helped him in training but also made him look better. "Sure." Soul muttered as they clapped their hands together. It was a challenge.

Blair watched him dash out her front door with his mouth still full of bacon, shaking her head she finished her food and took both their plates to her sink. pulling out a bento she put the rest of the food inside to take to Soul later.

washing out the pans she looked across the bar to her living room and spotted Soul's hat on the top of her couch. Grabbing the bento with his lunch and his hat she let her clothes shift to their normal dress and hat and flashed to the top of DWMA. looking around she didn't see him so she decided to wait for a while and if he didn't show up then she would go to the front office and see what class he had first period.

They started at the very edge of the steps, both leaned in anticipation before Blackstar screamed,"Go!" Soul doubted that he even had a chance of beating his friend, seeing as he wasn't nearly as active as the little ninja, nor nearly as competitive. Either way, it boosted the star's ego, which could be seen as both positive and negative. Their feet clacked against the steps, both of them at a good pace as they moved with nearly inhuman speeds. "I'm surprised your able to keep up with me!"

Ugh... Too full for this! Soul thought as his stomach gargled, seeming to splosh around with each step, and as he thought this his speed also decreased allowing for Blackstar to take the lead. He didn't care too much, but he also wouldn't allow for a handsome scythe like himself to fall to far behind. The weapon picked up his pace again, watching as the knuckle head tripped with a few slurred curses as he hit a few steps on his way down. "See you at the top!" Soul called back, pretty sure that Blackstar was mentally flipping him off since his mouth was currently occupied with cement.

The sun laughed in the sky at the petty scene, brightening everyone with its serene smile. Soul was just about to reach the top when all of a sudden blue whizzed passed him. "Yeah! I did it! See! I went easy on you." He shouted doing what Soul like to think of 'his happy dance'. Right, the scythe thought with a grin, Believe whatever makes you stronger.

His head turned over to the side and he jumped. "Blair?! How did you get here before me?" He asked astoundingly.

She gave him a crooked smile as she held out the bento and his beanie, "You forgot your hat at my house this morning and your lunch too so I thought I would bring them to you instead of making you run back to my house, I also thought to take you up on that offer and talk to your principle about a job today while I'm up here." she leaned him and nibbled on the tender lobe of his ear before whispering, "I teleported remember?" pulling back she held a finger to her lips reminding him that it was a secret before she winked at his friend before walking towards the school with a swish of her hips.


	12. Chapter 12

Taking the items he had mistakenly forgotten with a small embarrassed chuckle, he slipped the hat on and placed the bento within his favorite jacket. "Thank you." Soul said quietly, ignoring Blackstar's constant rooting in the background over his greatest achievement. "Oh, I should warn you though, the halls were built like a maze to test the students ability to make it around the building. I sure hope you don't get lost."

He could remember the first few times he had walked around aimlessly thinking he was down the right path, and ending up in the dungeons. Turning a little red, he stared after her before the bell sounded off in his ears. "Damn it!" Soul cursed rushing inside, playfully running his hand across Blair's back before disappearing into the Academy built for weapons with Blackstar following up nonchalantly. He apparently was late so many times he was a master of excuses.

Blair thought about what Soul had said as she walked down a hallway, she bumped into a blue man when she turned a corner and just stared at him. "Uhm...Where is the office, I need to speak to the principle about a job offer." she stated taking a step back as he studied her.

Sid stopped and looked down at the female, his almost glowing, beady eyes focusing in on her. "The office?" He asked as if he had never even heard of the place before. "If you're wanting to speak with Lord Death then you might want to follow me for now. But within a day you will be expected to get around the school on your own if you get the job. Normally I would help you any day, but that's the man I was. Names Sid." The zombie informed turning back down the path he came. The floor started at an uphill slope, making it require more work to get to the top of the hall. "Don't be frightened by Lord Death's optimism, he's not so bad after a while. Say, how did you hear about the offer anyways? We haven't sent out the news reports yet."

Back in the classroom, Soul lazed about with his feet on the desk. He worried whether or not his feline was doing okay out in the maze of halls known as his school. "Hey, Maka," The weapon started, his face lingering in his Meister's with interest while his hand rested on her opposite shoulder, "When does-"

"Don't get so close to me!" Maka shouted with a red face, her hand shoving at Soul's chin and thrusting his head back above hers.

"S-sorry!" Soul said quickly. He supposed maybe some of Blair's closeness rubbed off on him. He would have to watch that around his classmates.

Blair silently followed the blue man, she would have to find a way to learn the mechanisms in this school so she wouldn't get lost. it's a good things she had nothing to do today, it gave her the rest of the day to explore the large establishment and get a feel for the way the halls and rooms moved. "What do you teach here?" she suddenly asked when her curiosity brought up the man before her.

she had completely forgotten about his questions until she realized he was keeping silent instead of answering hers. maybe I should answer one of his first so he will answer mine. she thought, "I heard about this job from a friend who attends this school." she watched his shoulders relax just the tiniest bit, I guess he was worried I was trying to infiltrate the school. how odd. shaking herself out of her thoughts she listened to what the big man had to say.

"I am a three star knife meister and was a teacher here until I died and Dr. Stein took over my job. Now I just help out around the school because that's the kind of man I was." Sid said with his scruffy voice, looking back at her curiously. "I guess you could say I serve as the school's disciplinary committee and serve every will of Lord Death I can. What sorts of teaching skills do you have? You're good with teenagers right?"

The zombie turned slightly looking back at the lady with his keen eyes looking deep into her yellow one's, almost as if doing a mild analysis, but he kept it vague as he moved down an enlarged hallway with a purple pathway that had red pillars on either side. We're almost there... He thought with interest. It wasn't like Lord Death would let her take the job without a god analysis.

"I am very good with teenagers, they seem to like how open and flamboyant I am. I specialize in stealth and tactics. though I many not look it I am very good at what I do." she purred as she looked around at the dimly lit walls and empty mirrors. "So why did you warn me about Lord Deaths optimism, I don't think that should be something to fear, I am an optimist myself." she chuckled giving him a charming smile before they stopped in front of two large doors.

"Hmmm, stealth tactics. We should team up then." Sid chuckled lightly, but he already had his partner. And a pretty swell one he could add. "I suppose it's all on preference, but don't feel bummed if it seems like he's not listening or doesn't care." He placed his bulky hands upon the door and pushed them open to reveal a huge room with blue clouds floating in the sky, and a single pathway that led to a mirror and the reaper itself. "Good morning Lord Death. I've got a young lady here who caught word of our job opening."

"Hey hey! Wassup?! How's it going! How you doing?!" The reaper asked giddily, his high voice ringing throughout the barren land of crosses as his big white hand flew across in a huge wave. The black figure hoped over and leaned over, his face peering into hers with black pits for eyes. "Hmmmm... Blair correct? I remember you from your battle with Soul and Maka."

Sid stood on the sidelines, looking between the two with interest. He was honestly a little worried about what his boss would allow in his school, but he doubted it would be too big for a cause of concern.

Blair gave the reaper a grin and a pinky wave, "I assume you were watching your student to see if they learned their lesson when they found out I am not a witch but in fact a cat." she chuckled as she searched his black pits as intently as he searched her own eyes. "I heard from Soul that you didn't have a tactical or stealth teacher for your students and that they could really use one at the moment to better creep up on their prey when hunting. seeing as how I do that every day I wondered if you would like to have a feline teach your students how to move silently and plot ahead." she watched as he leaned back and placed his hand to what she assumed was his mouth and hummed in thought.

"You're hired!" Death suddenly exclaimed in a great joy as he spun around and moved to his mirror in a carefree way, already seeming to dismiss her.

"Uhm, Lord Death!" Sid said quickly, his dumbfounded look easily portrayed on his skin. He hated it when one of the most powerful beings alive just up and let people into his sanctum so easily, but then again, he had no idea what was going on in the guy's body.

"Go ahead and get to know the school. Anyone can help with giving you directions, and maybe Spirit can lend you a map for the first two days." The reaper said, seeming to smile behind his skull, or at least it seemed that way. "Your first class starts in two days, so I can give you time to prepare. You will have a number of classes because several of our students really need the help." He exclaimed in a poor fashion, thinking over to all the troubled students.

Blair nodded and started to turn towards the door to leave when a thought hit her turning back she walked up the small walkway and stood next the Lord, "If I may be so bold, how many students will I be teaching?" she asked wondering if she was going to be teaching the whole student body or just the select few that needed help the most


	13. Chapter 13

Death turned to the woman and in his cheery voice said quite smoothly, "Everyone who's anyone that attends this school will come to your teaching aid! Some of our teachers might even need refreshing." He said turning to Sid excitedly. "Sid, would you like to share some tea? There are some matters I wanted to discuss with you and Spirit."

"Right away." The zombie answered before he turned and left.

The reaper turned again to his latest employee. "This is basically a test run to see how you come out. Don't do anything funny or out of place, but do enjoy your stay here." He warned with a quick wave of his finger before his hands disappeared into his black mass of a body. "And if you do so happen to get lost, talk to anyone and they can easily tell you the way."

Blair nodded and took her leave of the vast room. she walked down the halls past students and other teachers looking into rooms to get a feel for the place. she heard a bell ring and watched students walk out of their class rooms in groups talking about lunch. a gentle tap on her shoulder had her turning around to see Tsubaki smiling down at her, "Hey, how have you been?" she asked giving the girl a gentle hug.

"It's all been good. Blackstar's run of again and I can't seem to find him, so I decided to head over to the lunch room by myself, and hope he eventually would pop up. I didn't expect to run into you here. How are you holding up?" Tsubaki asked remembering their last encounter. She liked Blair's company, seeing as she was a gentle female like herself, except with a more magical ability. "Maybe you would like to join me for lunch, or are you here for other reasons?"

She smiled and linked her arm through the weapon's, "I might be teaching you guys in stealth and tactics soon if things work out. I have been holding up well, Soul stayed with me to keep me company and make sure I was okay. I think it would be an awesome idea to eat with you, you can show me around and teach me how the halls change so I don't get lost on my first day." smiling from ear to ear she let Tsubaki lead them down the hall as they talked about the school's layout and what all was being taught.

"Oh, my meister could really use a lot of tips in that area, but I think it would be interesting to see you in the teaching business." Tsubaki walked through the halls and pointed out some of the pathways that led to completely nothing or to a room in which held the school's extra supplies. "I never had to go down that hallway, so I don't know what's over there." She said pointing to a dark door, possibly leading underground. "The other's might be able to tell you about it." Her gaze shifted to another hall in which most of the kid's were heading.

"This leads to the lunch room and somewhere off a little farther up, is the medical room run by Medusa. If you ever need a patch you can go to her clinic in the upstairs corridor!" She said with a chuckle, having gone there many times herself. "Mostly just think of the layout as one big circle. You'll eventually find yourself in the same place if you follow the same path for a while, and the more you go in the center, the more you'll find it easier to see, but harder to find the exit back out."

Blair nodded remembering how rambunctious Blackstar was, "I don't think he will be much trouble to teach with the right methods." she didn't really expect the halls to be that easy to navigate but was pleasantly surprised to find the news true when the reached the cafeteria. "What do you study here exactly, I mean since you're a weapon I assume you take different classes?" she asked as she walked beside Tsubaki while she got her lunch. Blair was still full from her breakfast so she didn't see a reason to eat.

"Not really." Tsubaki noted, slightly looking up in thought. "Weapons and Meisters learn in the same environments together as a team. It is why we are partners; We do everything together." It was true. Any pair that walked the halls of the Academy were almost always with their partners, and if they weren't, it was because of a big issue or event that had taken place. Or occasionally, some partners just weren't meant to be. "We work as a team, and we fail as a team. I'm perfectly fine with either as long as I'm we're happy." They moved around the tables until eventually finding one near the edge of the cafeteria and happily took a seat. "Most of the other's will eat here too. Kid and the demon pistols won't partake with us."

And indeed, as if on cue, Soul and Maka appeared at the table's edge. "Hey, how's it-" Soul started before he locked eyes with Blair. "I see you're still here. How did things go?" He grinned setting his latest lunch pack on the table while Maka appeared behind him, looking at Blair with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" The pig tailed asked, taking a seat beside her partner and now questioning what it was that he knew and she didn't. She felt as if he were distancing himself from her a bit.

Blair gave a tiny wave to Soul, "It went pretty well from what I could tell, Lord Death said I should be starting in a day or two and should scope out the DWMA before then so I don't get lost and can get a feel for the way the halls change. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction Soul, it was very kind of you." she purred leaning over to kiss his cheek. she leaned back quickly when she heard a shriek and found Maka standing up and pointing a menacing finger at her. "What is wrong with you? why are you always so angry with me?" she asked blandly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood up towering over the younger female.

Soul freaked internally. He just couldn't win with these chicks! "Woah, hold on a sec-" He started to say, trying to diffuse the tension before Maka interrupted his sentence.

"Because you're always flirting with Soul like you own him. You don't own him, and if I'm not mistake you're a whole lot older than him anyways." She leaned over the table protectively, her green eyes making direct contact with Blair's. "And now she's got a job here, from my understanding? Do I have to worry about her trying to own you every single day? I already have to watch out for my father, maybe you'd be better off with him Blair." Of course, she wasn't serious with that last comment.

She heaved a sigh and waved her hand dismissively towards Maka, "Puh-lease! You're just jealous because he doesn't mind that I give him so much attention. If I took a guess I would say you are jealous that he allows me to cling to him." to prove her point Blair leaned down and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and kissed his cheek, "Don't act like you have been scorned, I have offered countless times to take him off your hands and every time he has denied me that luxury. be happy you have a partner who actually wants to BE your partner instead of getting all pissy just because another girl is flirting with him." shaking her head she let go of Soul and walked over to whisper into Maka's ear, "If you aren't careful your little outbursts will push him farther away from you then anything I could ever come up with." letting that sink in she gave a cheery good-bye to Tsubaki and Soul before she trotted out of the cafeteria.

Soul really wasn't sure how to handle the situation at this point and looked to Tsubaki for support, but she was just as dumbstruck as he was, watching the two bicker like cats. He only watched Maka's face as Blair kissed him ever so teasingly as it conformed to one of more anger and worry.

She's wrong! Maka thought intensely. Me and Soul could never be separated so easily, especially by a cat. I wish I never saw this phony witch. Blair's secretive words held true though, she did intend to claim Soul for herself, and the meister wouldn't allow it. "I guess I am getting too paranoid, aren't I, Soul?" She admitted with a new start, putting on her sad act.

"Well it is true that I have denied her a lot. Don't go assuming things, remember? I know you're smart, but use some common sense. We've been fighting a lot, and honestly, it's not cool."

The girl sighed and nodded. She didn't know why, but she accepted Blair's sign of affection to Soul as a challenge. "How about tonight you and me go out for a little bonding, you know... Since things have become tense? Just you and me?"

"Uh, sure." Soul said softly, a little curious as to how that sudden burst came around. He figured his partner was still adjusting but also thought that she truly wanted to rebuild their broken perceptions at the moment.

After finishing their lunch, the group stood up and moved on to their next classes, but Maka felt a higher sense of victory. She wouldn't lose Soul.

Blair just walked around the halls after all the students had gone back to class, she had gotten many an awkward stare while she traipsed around looking in classrooms and such, some of the students even stopped to ask her is she was a new teacher or what her name was. by the time she came back tot he front entrance of the school she was pretty tired and decided to shift to her cat form and lay atop one of the many statues at the top of the steps and take a cat nap in the sun until school let out.

The bell eventually rang signaling the release of all the students as they happily, or unhappily as some cases were, left the building. Soul and Maka were side by side, their faces both beaming, in their own little ways, with not a care in the world. "So what would you like to do?" The girl asked calmly. "We don't need to go out and collect souls for tonight. Our punishment is tomorrow though for not having any..."

"Don't remind me." Soul muttered before he thought a moment, pausing at the school's entrance. "I dunno. What would you like to do?"

Maka blushed lightly, having her question thrown back at her with such a nice smile. "How would you like to maybe see a movie, visit a few shops, and possibly, if you're up too it, play the piano?"

"We'll see. I didn't know you liked my music that much, I must be a God." Soul teased lightly as they made their way down Shibusen's steps.

Blair jolted awake when the school bells rang, stretching on the statue she watched all the students leave before she hopped down and intercepted Tsubaki and Blackstar, "Do you guys want to come to my house today? I'm in the mood for company and someone to cook for, you can study and I can give you a head start on your classes when I start in a couple days if you want?" she licked her paw as she waited for their reply.


End file.
